


Love The Way I Hate You || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [2]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, philisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil have a fake rivalry at school when they're really dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/60583238-phan-one-shots-~-love-the-way-i-hate-you

Phil's POV

 

"SHUT THE HELL UP LESTER!" Dan growled.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, HOWELL!" I spat back, getting up in his face.

"Boys, boys! Stop this! You've been at each other's throats since the beginning of secondary school! Enough is enough!" A nearby teacher said sternly, standing between us.

"We'll finish this later!" Howell whispered, so she wouldn't hear.

"Yes we will." I replied, slipping him an almost unnoticeable wink, before turning on my heel and walking in the opposite direction.

Before I turned the corner I caught a glimpse of Dan's smirk and couldn't help think, 'I'll knock the smirk right off his face later!'

...

It was halfway through lunch and I had left my friends to go collect some things from my locker. I didn't even get half way before I was grabbed and pulled through the nearest door. I squeaked in surprise as a hand flew over my mouth and the door was closed behind me.

As soon as I caught my balance I smirked into the palm of the hand around my mouth. "A little rough are we?" I retorted, prying the fingers away and turning to face Dan.

"I had to if you wanted no one to see us!" He smirked and pinned me to the current classroom door. (The room was usually only used for storage and detention).

"Pfft, no one's around." I argued.

"Guess I like being rough then." He smirked once again.

"Oh I know you do." I grinned cheekily and leaned forward catching his lips with mine. He reacted quickly and hungrily kissed me back. My hands instinctively slithered up through his brown locks and tugged. He made a small groan and gripped my hips tight.

I felt his tongue run along my top lip, begging for entrance. I smirked and denied, instead I bit down on his bottom lip and dragging it out by my teeth. He released another small groan and grinned at me. 

"A bit cheeky today aren't we?" Dan whispered before recapturing my lips. His hands went down to my bum and cupped it, squeezing hard, making me gasp.

His tongue darted in my mouth and began to explore the familiar territory before going into battle with my own tongue.

I was determined to win this time because he was usually the one who was dominant which was good and bad. We both had quite proud egos, so these little things were like little tests of dominance.

Luckily with quite a lot of effort I won and pulled away from the kiss to breath. We were both panting quite heavily and the grins never wiped off our faces. "You're really sexy when you win." Dan whispered.

"You should let me win more often then." I winked making him growl and press a firm but passionate kiss to my lips once again. This one was also short and sweet too, not as rough as our other ones.

"I should get going. My friends will be wondering where I am." I sighed.

"Mine too, I will see you after school!" He smiled genuinely and pecked my lips once.

"For our big fight?" I suggested.

"Nah if anyone asks, we're lazy bastards!" He chuckled and pulled away, hand on the door handle.

"Fine. See you later then." With one last peck I left the room unseen but slightly flustered and went to my locker.

...

You might be a little confused, you see in school we act like we hate each other. 

In fact a few weeks ago we did, we used to be best friends but in first year in high school something happened and we weren't friends anymore. From then on we sort of developed a hate for each other as we both became quite popular throughout the school. We both tried to outdo the other and a rivalry was born.

Then only a few weeks ago we were put in a history project together. We both protested at the idea first of all but there was no way out.

He came over to my house to study but I found out my little sister had been in an accident and was unconscious because she fell and hit her head pretty badly.

He came to hospital with me because he still knew my family and didn't have a grudge against them.

The whole time he was there he was nice to me and supportive when I was waiting to go in. He held me close when I started to cry in the waiting room.

It was like we had never fallen out.

She luckily woke up but she had to stay the night in the hospital. Dan's mum had turned up because our mum's were still pretty close and asked if Dan could stay the night because they were going away for a day.

That night we found ourselves going on as friends like we had a few years ago and we both laughed at inside jokes, oblivious to the fact we were supposed to hate each other.

I only realized the following morning when we had to go to school and questioned him about it. We somehow got into a fight about who's fault it was that we had stopped being friends.

~ Flash back ~

"ITS NOT MY FAULT I MADE FRIENDS DAN!" IT WASN'T ALWAYS GOING TO BE JUST US! I NEEDED TO MAKE OTHER FRIENDS TOO!" I shouted angrily.

"YEAH BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BLOW ME OFF EVERY TIME I ASKED YOU TO HANG OUT!" He yelled back in rage.

"PLEASE, YOU WERE FINE WITH ALISHA! YOU WERE TOO BUSY SNOGGING HER TO CARE ABOUT ME!" 

"I ONLY WENT OUT WITH HER TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS!" He screamed. My eyes widened in surprise but he didn't seem to realize what he had said.

"You tried to make me jealous?" I asked, frowning.

"YES ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW? I HATE YOU SO MUCH PHIL LESTER! I HATE HOW I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU!" He shrieked and looked almost near to tears.

I felt a stab of pain go through my chest. Despite everything we had never gone as far as saying we hated each other. 

I had never thought about Dan romantically before but in that time I let myself think that way. Over that time I liked the idea of me and Dan, almost lusted for it.

"I HOPE YOUR FUCKING HAPPY NOW!" Dan yelled although it sounded choked. Without a second thought I had walked right up to him. He flinched like I was going to hit him but I did something I didn't think I'd do in a million years.

I grabbed his face and smashed his lips to mine, kissing him with so much emotion it was almost overwhelming. Dan reacted quickly and soon enough we were heavily making out against my wall. When we had to pull away for air Dan started to litter my neck with small kisses, making me sigh and tilt it back. I was slowly regaining my breath and grinned when Dan returned to face me.

"I like you too." I whispered before connecting our lips once again.

~ End of flash back ~

We decided that we'd keep up the rivalry at school because it was honestly entertaining and we could see how much our acting skills paid off.

However tomorrow we are going to walk in hand in hand. We are tired of being horrible to each other because I honestly don't like saying mean things to Dan.

I finished last lesson and shot out the classroom, eager to meet Dan. A few people said hello to me on the way out and I'd smile and reply with my own. I was popular but I wasn't that big headed, I didn't bully and neither did Dan. We weren't that kind of school, there was a bit of name calling here and there to the less fortunate but nothing extreme. 

Luckily all my friends were proper friends and great people to hang out with. They weren't mean and liked all the things I liked. Dan's friends were the same.

Our friends backed us up in fights but they never really understood our rivalry so didn't get involved much, thankfully. I wouldn't want to start a war in school!

I met up with my friends at the gate and greeted them all with a smile. Their names were PJ, Jack, Joe, Alfie, Joey and Zoe. Joe and Zoe were brother and sister, Zoe being only slightly older. PJ was my best friend, the one I told almost everything to. ALMOST everything, pretty much everything apart from Dan and I. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. 

Everyone in the school knew who Dan and I were and mainly for the reasons that we were rivals and 'hated' each other with a burning passion. So I know it will come as a major shock when they find out about us tomorrow.

"Hey Phil, you're out early." PJ grinned.

"Yeah mum wants me home early, don't know what for yet." I lied smoothly.

"Ok, we won't keep you too long then but I need to tell you something." PJ explained.

"Nonsense, I'll just leggit once we've finished talking." I reassured. My friends looked worried and I frowned as they looked down at their feet. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well ... promise you won't get angry?" PJ asked, looking nervous.

"I promise, now what's wrong?" I asked, feeling scared. If anything has happened to one of them I will beat up whoever hurt them.

"You know Chris? ... Dan's friend?" Zoe asked, seemingly helping PJ. I think she expected a venomous expression from me. I think they came to the impression that I hated Dan's friends as well as Dan. Even if I did still hate Dan I wouldn't hate his friends unless they did something to me or my friends. They usually just made sure Dan and I didn't kill each other.

"Yeah I know him." I said casually, raising an eyebrow. "What about him? Did he do something?" I was trying to act calm. The thought of him touching one of my friends angered me. I think they were a little shocked at my calm reaction to the mention of Dan's friends.

"W-well ... you see ..." PJ stuttered, trailing off slightly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"PJ, what is it?" I asked, calmly.

"Well we're sort of going out ... I didn't know how you'd react. It doesn't mean I'm supporting Dan or anything I prom-" I cut him off with a hug. I felt him tense up and I saw the other's mouths drop open over his shoulder. 

"You're such an idiot PJ." I chuckled, pulling away. His relaxed expression turned into a nervous one again.

"Why?" 

"I don't hate you because of that. Were you seriously that worried to tell me? I don't care if he's Dan's friend as long as he treats you with respect and you in return which I know you will. I can't believe you'd think I'd hate you." I replied, feeling slightly hurt. Maybe this thing really has gone a bit too far.

"I-I'm sorry Phil, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know you're a decent guy, I just didn't know how you were with Dan's friends." PJ apologised.

"It's fine PJ, I hope you and Chris are happy." I smiled genuinely. I saw a happy grin break out on his face as he brought me into another tight hug. When I pulled away I looked at the others.

"I don't mind who you go out with or who your friends with. You don't need y permission or anything, seriously. You're my friends not servants or followers, so please don't treat me any different from a friend." I said seriously.

"Of course Phil." Zoe smiled and also pulled me into a hug. After a very emotional conversation we went back to joking and laughing.

"Hey, there's Howell with Chris and Louise." Joe spoke up. We looked in the direction Joe pointed out. I turned to PJ and winked, making him blush slightly.

"Lets go see your man PJ." I chuckled and we walked over. I saw Louise and Chris nudge Dan, telling him we were coming over. I wasn't going to say anything, I just wanted to watch and let things unfold. 

"Um hey." Chris said nervously once we were there, he looked at me wearily. My eyes widened, I looked at Dan and the look he wore told me he knew about Chris and PJ. I smiled genuinely at Chris and stepped forward, making the people around me flinch slightly. 

I held my hand out to Chris and he stared at it in shock. I laughed, "I'm not going to kill you." I grinned. He gave a small smile and firmly shook my hand. "Look after him." I said seriously, gesturing towards PJ. Chris and PJ blushed and Chris nodded. 

I glanced at Dan who was smiling proudly at me but soon turned it into a smirk as Louise glanced at him. 

"I need to go guys, have fun love birds. See you guys tomorrow!" I announced, hugging Zoe and waving to the others. I nodded at Louise and Chris and winked at Dan who turned slightly pink, which made me chuckle. I'll be seeing him soon.

 

Dan's POV

 

I watched Phil's retreating form and couldn't help the smile on my face. Damn he's so sexy. I turned back to the others. Phil's friends were saying goodbye but PJ was going to tag along with Chris. My friends were shocked when I told Chris I was fine with it but everything's okay now.

I knew I'd have to go soon, I'm meeting with Phil and he's just gone round the corner. If I run I could probably catch up.

"Dan, why are you bright red?" Louise asked. I looked at her in shock, looks like Phil has more of an effect on me than I thought.

"Oh u-um, it's quite cold that's all." I stuttered. Stupid. She raised an eyebrow but I didn't let her continue.

"I need to go, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. You too PJ, have fun." I smiled and he looked a little surprised at my reaction. 

"See you tomorrow mate." Chris called as I started to jog in the direction Phil had went. I grinned when I saw him sitting on the wall around the corner, looking at his phone. I grinned and shook my head, approaching him. He heard my footsteps and looked up, a cute smile on his face.

"Took you long enough." He smiled and jumped down, pecking me on the cheek. I blushed again and nudged his shoulder with mine.

"Oh shush you." I replied and intertwined our fingers. He giggled and pecked my cheek again.

"You sure no one's looking?" He asked, although he didn't look too agitated about it.

"Ugh, who cares? We're telling them tomorrow anyway." I sighed.

"S'pose." Phil shrugged and smiled down at me. 

"Despite how much you act like a tough guy you're really just an adorable little child." I said, pecking his lips once.

"I'm not adorable, I'm manly." He huffed, striking a pose.

"Sure you are." I chuckled and we walked back to his house. I really do love Phil Lester, and tomorrow when I tell the school they'll know he is all mine.

 

Phil's POV

 

Unfortunately Dan had an orthodontist appointment in the morning so we couldn't do the big walking in school hand in hand thing we planned to do, but we were still going to surprise everyone when he got back.

I met up with my friends who were chatting animatedly because it was Friday and they were all talking about the weekend. I noticed that Chris had joined us and was very close to PJ, whispering things in his ear which made him turn pink.

I chuckled and winked at PJ who stuck his tongue out at me. I chatted away with my friends until the bell went. It was the same through Reg until the second bell went, signalling our first class. I had English first thing and I spent the most of class talking to Zoe about what I had planned for my weekend.

We agreed we'd meet up at Shake away and maybe go to the park with Jack and Joe. The lesson went by quickly as well as second period which was a boring lesson of history. I was relieved when the bell went for break.

I met up with PJ in the hallway and we started walking to the entrance to go outside but was stopped by a small crowd. We pushed our way through to see the school'd worst bully picking on a little girl who had accidentally knocked his bag off his shoulder. His name was Josh.

"YOU WANT TO GET PUNCHED?" He yelled in her face, making her cower in fear. Without thinking I stepped forward.

"Back off Josh." I growled out. He stopped and turned to face me, giving the little girl time to run away. 

"What you say Lester?" He spat.

"I said BACK OFF! Stop picking on her, she's just a little girl." I snapped. Everyone in the hallway had stopped to watch now.

"Make me!" He smirked. With that I punched him straight in the face, making people gasp and others start to chant. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" 

Kicks and punches were thrown this way and that, luckily I was equally as strong as him so the fight was pretty fair. His punches hurt but I made sure to hurt him back just as much. 

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me away from Josh, others rushed to pull Josh away as we were separated. I expected to see that PJ had been the one who pulled me away and was pleasantly surprised to see it was Dan.

"You twat, you could have gotten seriously hurt!" He whispered, checking my slightly bruised face. I knew people could see us ... most of the school actually but I didn't care we were telling them anyway. 

Josh had been pulled back through the crowd so it was just Dan and I. Dan noticed soon enough and he smirked. "Should we put on a show?" Dan whispered.

"Sure why not?" I grinned. 

Suddenly Dan tipped me backwards and leaned down, latching his lips onto mine firmly. There was silence then suddenly cheers from all around us as I pulled him closer. We pulled away and I winked at him. He chuckled and pulled me back to my feet.

\----

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Zoe demanded. Dan and I were standing hand in hand as all our friends stood around us, looking shocked.

"What does it look like? We're together." I shrugged.

"DON'T SHRUG AT ME PHILLIP MICHAEL LESTER!" She yelled, making my eyes go wide. Dan snickered at my full name but was soon put in place. "AND YOU CAN SHUT YOUR TRAP TOO DANIEL JAMES HOWELL!" She snapped.

"How long have you been together?" PJ asked.

"Around a month." Dan answered, making yet another round of shocked faces.

"Then what was all the fighting about?" Chris asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were sort of experimenting on our acting skills. Plus we didn't know how to tell you at the time so we decided to just carry on as usual." Dan filled in again.

"Oh you two are idiots. Of course we'd accept you, we're you friends after all." Louise shook her head. I chuckled and Dan smiled, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Well I can honestly say you had me convinced." Jack pointed out.

"Me too." Zoe huffed.

"Me three." Chris added, followed by a series of nods and agreement, making Dan and I giggle.

"Haha, okay now seriously. No one touches Phil, he's mine and mine only. Do you know how worried you made me when I saw you and Josh exchanging punches?" Dan scolded, inspecting my face once again. I grinned when I heard a few aw's from the girls.

"And you're all mine." I smiled and kissed him once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
